La guardiana y el rey enano
by Eria the guardian
Summary: La compañía de Thorin escudo de roble continúa su viaje, hasta que se produce un encuentro con dos muchachas heridas que dicen provenir de una tierra más allá del mar del este y pertenecer a una raza desconocida en la tierra media. Así es como Eria y su sobrina se unen a Bilbo, Gandalf y a la compañía de escudo de roble para recuperar Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

La Guardiana y el Rey.

Capitulo 1: El encuentro.

La compañía junto al mediano y el mago habían descendido de la Carroca. Al caer la noche decidieron asentarse en un claro antes de entrar por completo al Bosque Negro. Esa noche el guardia sería Ori, quien, mientras todos los enanos dormían escuchó un sonido inusual que provenía de las profundidades del bosque. Aunque alarmado, el escriba decidió no avisar a los demás, quizás fuese una imprudencia pero no estaba dispuesto a que si resultaba no ser nada, se burlasen de él. Su preocupación fue en aumento cuando algo grande movió los arbustos que los separaba de la oscuridad del lugar.

Armándose de valor el joven enano se disponía a atacar, cuando de entre las sombras apareció una mujer con el rostro ensangrentado que cargaba sobre su hombro a otra aparentemente más joven. La mujer se acercó pero solo logro pedir entre susurros ayuda, antes de quedar inconsciente y caer las dos sobre la fría hierba. Todos los enanos se habían levantado escandalizados por tanto alboroto y se colocaron formando un círculo alrededor de las mujeres que yacían en el suelo. Ori y Bilbo viendo su mal estado procedieron a quitarles las enormemente pesadas armaduras que vestían para horrorizarse del espectáculo que suponían la cantidad de heridas y cicatrices que se encontraban debajo. A juzgar por las características de sus heridas debían haber sido provocadas por el ataque de wargos y orcos. Eran profundas y sangraban de manera alarmante, fue entonces cuando el Rey intervino; Estaba sorprendido por el aguante de aquellas mujeres, pero también muy molesto porque se imaginó que serían un lastre.

Aunque el rey no estuviese de acuerdo en ayudarlas, Gandalf y Bilbo lo convencieron soltándole una mirada que lo hizo callar de inmediato. Ori y Bilbo mandaron a Bofur, Bombur, Fili y Kili y a toda la cuadrilla de enanos a buscar plantas medicinales para cortar la hemorragia cuando de una forma casi inimaginable las heridas dejaron de sangrar y se cerraron lentamente, lo que asustó en gran medida a los enanos, pero gracias a la insistencia de Gandalf las cubrieron con vendas y algunas mantas.

Al despertar, Eria no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, había sufrido una terrible pesadilla, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Se alegró mucho al descubrir a un montón de enanos riéndose y bebiendo al rededor de una fogata. Lo siguiente que se le pasó por la mente fueron sus heridas así que se examinó detenidamente, se fijó en que los enanos la habían vendado y cuidado aunque se hubiese regenerado. Entonces se dio cuenta ¿Dónde estaba su sobrina? Con angustia la buscó con la mirada hasta que la vio descansando entre unas mantas no muy lejos de ella. Fue todo un alivio.

Se dirigió con cautela hacia donde se encontraban los enanos, que se quedaron atónitos observándola. Eria no era una mujer corriente, era muy tímida y le costaba ser expresiva ante personas desconocidas, sin embargo exteriormente tenía un rostro cautivador incluso para los naugrim, no se parecía a la belleza de los elfos, ni a la de ningún ser que ellos conocieran; Tenía una piel cuidada y blanquecina, su cabello era rizo y largo de un color castaño brillante con el flequillo caído a un lado que cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran los más llamativo, de un verde esmeralda envuelto en roca gris. Sus labios eran de un rosa vistoso que los hacía parecer pintados si estarlo. Su figura esbelta y fuerte, pero con unas sinuosas curvas propias de una mujer adulta. La visión hipnotizó momentáneamente a la compañía, incluso para Thorin no pasó desapercibida. Entre ellos se encontraba una mujer enana que semejaba molesta por la aparición.

-¿Sois vosotros quienes nos habéis ayudado?- preguntó Eria de esa forma un tanto tosca que aparecía a veces cuando se sentía intimidada.

El primero en contestar fue el mago, y también el primero en formular preguntas.

-Sí, así es, aunque dudábamos, puesto que no es habitual encontrar a dos "damas" solas vagando por el Bosque Negro.- Dijo Gandalf con curiosidad.

Eria lo miró con recelo ante aquella hostilidad pero, por otra parte comprendía a que se referían. Suspiró y se tomó su tiempo, sentándose para calentarse al fuego.

-Mi nombre es Eria, soy una guerrera que procede de más allá del mar del Este. La joven que yace dormida a mis espaldas es mi sobrina Nambelle.

- Eso no responde a la pregunta- Arremetió Thorin desenvainando su espada. El enano había perdido toda su paciencia.

Eria no puedo evitar mirar a Thorin como lo hacía cuando lo vio por primera vez en Erebor. Suspiró de nuevo y prosiguió- Pertenezco a una raza muy poco común en la tierra media, mi aspecto es similar al de una humana corriente, pero los nuestros poseen una habilidad en combate que no tienen las razas de aquí, además de ciertas capacidades que se podrían considerar propias de la magia. Lo digo porque probablemente vuestra curiosidad se deba al hecho de que habéis presenciado mi regeneración y la de mi sobrina. Se hizo un silencio mientras las miradas se dirigían interrogantemente al mago, que comenzó a toser descontroladamente mientras fumaba su pipa. Su rostro se volvió extraño, como si hubiese visto a un antiguo espíritu.

Eria se fijó en un hombre más pequeño que el resto de los enanos, era mucho más elegante y delicado, no tenía barba, sus pies eran peludos y grandes, y lo que más le gustó a Eria fue su rostro dulce y amable que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Como todos estaban centrados en la respuesta del mago, Eria se acercó a Bilbo y se fijó en todos los rasguños y contusiones que se reflejaban en su cara y manos. Ella se arrodilló para quedar más a su altura y cogió delicadamente las manos del mediano, las examinó más detenidamente, su piel era muy suave, entonces recordó la sensación de aquel tacto mientras estaba inconsciente. Probablemente había sido él quien le había puesto las vendas.

Todos se dieron la vuelta buscando a la mujer ante el silencio del mago, y miraron atónitos como aquella mujer lamía las manos de Bilbo mientras este se sonrojaba, pero sin intentar apartarla. Cuando terminó no quedaba rastro de magulladura alguna. Bilbo estaba extasiado por lo ocurrido, no tenía ni idea de porqué aquella hermosa mujer lamía sus manos y cuando las vio curadas no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Sois un Hobbit, ¿verdad?

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo, cuando tenga tempo lo continuaré. Lo siento si quedan interrogantes, pero os aseguro que más adelante serán desvelados


	2. Capitulo 2 Dejad que os acompañemos

**Capitulo 2: Dejad que os acompañemos**

-Si, lo soy – alcanzó a decir Bilbo, mientras hacía por no sonrojase ante la situación y la intensa mirada de aquella mujer.

- Desprendéis un aroma a pan y a flores, sois el primero que veo de vuestra raza – Aclaró ella- Teníais dañadas vuestras pequeñas manos, así como vuestro rostro, pero supongo que os resultaría demasiado violento que curase el resto.- Esbozó una sonrisa picara y vergonzosa, que encandilo a los presentes. Thorin se sintió irritado y extraño por aquella dichosa sonrisa, le comenzó a doler el pecho de nuevo, con una punzada de dolor y tristeza, y al mismo tiempo una cálida sensación. Lo que este desconocía era que Bilbo también había sentido esa calidez en su pecho.

- Deberíais cuidaros más, tanto vos como vuestros compañeros- finalizó Eria. Se levantó y fue a junto de su sobrina que acababa de despertar muy desorientada y angustiada.

- Tranquila, Nambelle – Esta se calmo al escuchar la voz de su tía- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todavía tienes alguna herida?

- No, me siento bien, pero… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quienes son? – Dijo señalando a los enanos.

- Ellos, mi pequeña, son la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble y se dirigen a Erebor para recuperarlo de las garras de Smaug. – Nambelle pareció gratamente sorprendida, le encantaba la noticia sobre todo porque en el grupo había dos jóvenes como ella. Sin embargo la compañía se percato de que en ningún momento habían mencionado quienes eran y mucho menos cual era su misión.

- ¿Como sabes tú eso? – Preguntó Thorin, temiendo que la noticia se hubiese extendido y el peligro fuese aún mayor.

Eria giró parcialmente su cara para visionar con un solo ojo la posición de los enanos.

-Digamos que mis capacidades no se limitan a los sentidos o a la regeneración, también puedo percibir cosas que sucederán, además lo he podido ver a través de la sangre del pequeño Hobbit- Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Eria aclaró de nuevo- Nosotras también nos dirigimos a Erebor.

¡¿ COMO ?! Se escandalizaron los enanos. No se fiaban de ellas, aunque dieran explicaciones estás eran difusas e inconcluyentes, eran unas desconocidas y su apariencia mínimamente humana se contrastaba por algo en que no habían reparado antes, debajo de la melena de Eria habían unas orejas con punta hacia abajo, semejantes a las de los elfos, pero sin serlo.

-Permitidnos acompañaros, será más seguro para vosotros- Eria parecía realmente decidida, pero la mujer enana se opuso a aquella proposición sobremanera, pero muy a su pesar su rey, la silenció.

- ¿Insinuáis acaso que no sabemos defendernos? Somos enanos guerreros y no aceptaremos insolencias de dos mujeres que llegaron aquí rogando ayuda por estar medio muertas- Agregó Dwalin.

-Nos enfrentamos a una horda de más de treinta orcos que se asentaban en el bosque negro, posiblemente para encontraros y eliminaros, incluso para nosotras un ataque contra ellos supone un riesgo- Alegó Eria defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

Se acercó a Thorin de forma desafiante, a lo que este respondió poniéndose en guardia para atacar. Entonces el semblante de la mujer cambió, como entristecida por la reacción del enano. Esto lo detuvo de inmediato, una sensación de culpabilidad infinita lo invadió, volviendo a causar dolor en su pecho. Bajó la mano y enfundó su espada. Eria se arrodilló ante el majestuoso enano y pronunció unas palabras que lo hicieron estremecerse:

-Por favor, mi Rey, mi señor, dejad que os ayudemos en vuestra empresa.

Al moreno le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharla, la miraba intrigado cuando ella levantó su cabeza y miró con intensidad los ojos azul profundo de él.

-Esta bien.-Fue lo único que Thorin alcanzó a decir. No le salían las palabras, ¿qué le estaba haciendo aquella mujer?

Fin de capitulo 2.

Espero que os haya gustado. Aún quedan muchas cosas por descubrir de nuestros protagonistas. Estad atentos porque el tercer capítulo ya está en marcha.


	3. Capitulo 3 El cambiante

El viaje proseguía y los enanos cansados preguntaban continuamente a Gandalf cuanto quedaba para llegar a la casa de unos de sus amigos que vivía en el bosque. En realidad el mago aclaró que no era su amigo, sino un conocido. Varias veces advirtió a la compañía de la naturaleza de aquel hombre, un cambiante, un ser que perdía su conciencia humana y se transformaba en un animal.

Eria ya había conocido a otros cambiantes en su juventud, ahora quedaban muy pocos, debido posiblemente a su agresividad y ataques a otros seres por su incapacidad para controlarse. Incapaces de llevar una vida corriente, muchos se aislaban para no dañar a otros o para protegerse de la caza que constantemente los amenazaba.

De repente se escucho un estruendo terrible en el bosque y la inmensa figura de un oso pardo apareció ante ellos.

-¡Corred, por vuestras vidas!- Gritó Gandalf.

El rey y el mago a la cabeza del resto, con Eria y Nambelle detrás, observando como su frenético intento por escapar se hacía cada vez más difícil por la velocidad de la enorme criatura. Cuando creyeron que no lo conseguirían a lo lejos divisaron un claro y una casa amurallada. Se dirigían a toda prisa hacia ella, cuando Bilbo cayó al suelo al tropezar con una rama. Eria paró en seco y acudió en su ayuda, agarrándolo y cargándolo sobre su espalda para correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de la muralla que los enanos habían comenzado a cerrar.

Lograron entrar, pero no consiguieron cerrar la puerta a tiempo, aunque lo intentaron, dejando entrar a la bestia. Todos, incluido el Hobbit desenvainaron sus espadas.

Eria, contra todo pronóstico soltó la espada, intuía que aquel ser era el cambiante, por lo que no debían matarlo. En el momento en el que el oso se dispuso a embestirlos, ella se interpuso. La bestia abrió sus temibles fauces y Eria agarró sus colmillos, parándolo en seco, levantándolo en el aire y tumbándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, el animal quedo inconsciente. Eso debería devolverlo a su forma original.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que había visto, incluso su sobrina, que conocía sus capacidades, se asombró ante la acción de su tía.

La criatura poco a poco fue volviendo a la normalidad, recuperando su forma humana, despertó algo malhumorado, con un intenso dolor de cabeza, provocado seguramente por la acción de hace unos instantes. Pidió disculpas al grupo, conmocionado por tener visita. A pesar de la contienda, después de una oferta de comida, cobijo y medios de transporte (ponis), decidieron quedarse allí.

Beorn sacrificó algunos corderos para la alimentación se sus huéspedes, aunque Eria, Nambelle y Bilbo prefirieron disfrutar de unos bollos de miel y leche caliente. Nambelle se quemó la lengua con la leche y puso una cara sumamente adorable, que a Fili y Kili les provocó un escalofrío. Mientras cenaban, Eria recordó como hacia aquellos mismos bollos para su sobrina cuando esta era pequeña. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y mirar con complicidad a su sobrina que la correspondía con el mismo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Una vez, bien entrada la noche, Thorin era el único que aún no conseguía conciliar el sueño, estaba sentado en un banco de madera con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados para, por lo menos, descansar un poco. Empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó unos pasos tenues, no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que un manta gruesa y cálida lo cubrió. Continuó haciéndose el dormido, suponiendo que algún camarada le la habría puesto.

Entonces una mano, cogió con delicadeza una trenza situada en su nuca, ni siquiera recordaba que tenía esa trenza, ni que significaba o quien se la había hecho. Le pareció escuchar un beso en la cuenta que finalizaba aquel trenzado y largo mechón. Notó como el aliento de otra persona se acercaba y unos labios rozaban delicadamente los suyos sin llegar a besarlo. Los pasos se alejaron y cuando abrió los ojos, allí estaba Eria. La única persona levantada que se dirigía hacia el mediano con otra manta y la extendía sobre él, sobre Fili y sobre Kili que yacían dormidos al lado del saqueador. Ella se agachó y acarició sus rostros y retiró algunos cabellos de sus caras, para regresar de nuevo al lugar donde ella y su sobrina dormían.

Thorin estaba extasiado por la sensación de que ella lo había besado o al menos deseaba hacerlo. Lo embriago una sensación desconocida, se había enamorado en su juventud, pero nunca nada se había parecido a aquello. Era un problema, el mayor problema al que se podía enfrentar. El debía ser rey, recuperar Erebor, tener una familia, una familia… su prometida estaba en la compañía y desde el principio fue muy reacia a que las dos mujeres los acompañaran. ¿Qué haría si ella lo descubría? ¿Y si Smaug o los orcos mataban a Eria? Ese pensamiento le causaba escalofríos. Entre estos pensamientos el rey sucumbió al agotamiento y se durmió.

Esa noche un sueño extraño se apoderó de él, puedo ver a unas diosas y a un guerrero, una niña envuelta en llamas, a Smaug, a una joven sin rostro en Erebor, él la seguí por un hermoso campo florido a los pies de la montaña y luego, la oscuridad, Eria inmersa en tinieblas, llorando desconsoladamente y finalmente yaciendo ensangrentada en el suelo.


	4. Arañas y Elfos

**Capítulo 4 : Arañas y Elfos**

Thorin había despertado muy asustado al día siguiente, no sabía que significaba aquel sueño tan perturbador, sólo que lo atormentaría durante largo tiempo.

Beorn les proporcionó ponis y tres caballos para Gandalf y Nambelle de un blanco tibio y uno negro percherón para Eria, puesto que durante su estancia con el cambiante la mujer y el mismo habían entablado muy buena relación. Algo que hacía sentir muy celoso al líder de la compañía. Gandalf les había comunicado que en un trecho en el que se dividiría el camino, debía partir junto a Radagast por algo que sucedía con un nigromante.

Ya separados, la compañía continuó su camino por el bosque hasta que unas arañas gigantescas atacaron y atraparon a los enanos. Nambelle se descuidó un segundo y también fue envuelta en aquellas asquerosas telarañas. Eria y el saqueador eran los únicos que habían conseguido escapar. Bilbo le insistía a la mujer que no se separasen, pero ella estaba desesperada por encontrar a Thorin. Le ordenó a Bilbo que liberase al resto de enanos utilizando el anillo (del que era consciente porque lo había visto en su sangre), y el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Eria saltó de árbol en árbol buscando con una angustia en su pecho muy similar a la que había sentido años atrás, cuando el rey Thor la desterró. Mientras estos pensamientos la inundaban se fijó en la silueta del enano que buscaba tras unos arbustos, se dirigió hacia él. Entonces vio como una de aquellas arañas le acechaba desde una de las ramas del árbol para atacarle por la espalda. Eria se interpuso entre el ataque, recibiendo la venenosa mordedura ungolinat.

Cayó al suelo inconsciente de forma inmediata, Thorin mató a la araña e intentó proteger el cuerpo de Eria a toda costa puesto que más arácnidos se acercaban. Creyó que no lo conseguiría hasta que varias flechas atravesaron a la multitud de insectos y un arco dejó sin sentido al rey.

En el otro lado del nido de las arañas, Bilbo gracias a su valor e ingenio consiguió liberar al grupo, Dolma se veía muy enfadada y preocupada por donde se encontraba su rey. Nambelle desconcertada por el carácter de la mujer, le preguntó qué relación guardaban y cuál fue su horror cuando esta le dijo que era su prometida. Nambelle sabía cuál era la razón real del viaje, pero también que su tía sufriría mucho al saber que después de tantos años él había rehecho su vida.

Por si no había ya suficientes problemas, lo elfos hicieron aparición eliminando a las arañas y amordazando a los enanos. Bilbo siempre tan habilidoso consiguió zafarse y los siguió hasta la fortaleza élfica. La compañía fue arrastrada al salón real, donde el rey Thranduil interrogaba a Thorin, que con los brazos atados no podía moverse pero sí gritar angustiado , exigiendo saber a dónde habían llevado Eria y que le habían hecho. Bilbo les seguí de lejos y se maravilló con aquel lugar formado por raíces, ramas y copas de arboles de tonos ocres.

Situaron a los enanos en una fila a la izquierda con sus manos y pies atados. Thranduil ante la obstinación del moreno por no confesar la razón de su estadía allí, ordenó que trajesen a la mujer.

Eria no podía ver donde estaba, había sucumbido a la fiebre y al dolor. Dos elfos la cargaban y la habían atado también, lo que dificultaba todavía más sus movimientos. Los enanos miraban enfurecidos y preocupados como los elfos tiraban a Eria bruscamente contra el suelo y el mal estado en el que encontraba, no podía ni levantarse. Unas marcas como raíces negras empezaban a hacer su aparición en su cuello y manos. Estaba en el suelo jadeante, sufriendo, notando como le hervía la sangre. A pesar de todo consiguió entreabrir los ojos y pudo ver al rey elfo amenazando a Thorin. Esto la enfureció, así que decidió mostrar quien era realmente para intentar poner en su sitio a Thranduil. Se mordió un dedo lo más fuerte que pudo, precisaba un reclamo de sangre. Unas gotas fluyeron a través de los arcos dibujados en el suelo, la tierra comenzó a temblar y puso alerta a los presentes. Un agujero apareció en el suelo y de él emergió una pirámide con escrituras grabadas en una lengua tan antigua como la misma Tierra media. Unas escaleras conducían a una espada clavada justo en el centro de esta.

Los colores dorados y malva de la enorme y hermosa espada atrajeron la atención del rey mucho más que la aparición, el resto de los que allí se encontraban se habían quedado petrificados ante lo sucedido. Legolas y Tauriel habían reconocido aquello, esperaban que su rey fuese sensato con semejante situación. El rey elfo subió por las escaleras a la pirámide, leyendo la inscripción que en ella aparecía. Aquello confirmó su sospecha, volviendo su habitual semblante sereno en una mueca de asombro y miedo.

Intentó sacar la espada, pero no lo consiguió. Ordenó que trajeran a la mujer, que siendo agarrada por los dos elfos solo tuvo que posar las manos sobre la empuñadura para hacerla salir de la piedra. Esto puso muy nervioso a Thranduil, que mandó quitarle la espada y encerrarla en la misma celda que Thorin. Esto no sería tan malo si no fuese porque encadenó al enano a la parte izquierda de la celda para que no pudiese moverse mientras Eria sufría atada de pies y manos en la parte derecha.


	5. La celda

Thorin no podía soportarlo, aquel maldito rey elfo se las pagaría estaba tendida en el suelo y la marcas del veneno habían llegado hasta su hermoso rostro, decrepitandola. La fiebre hacía que sudara sin parar y delirara. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía y Thorin contemplaba horrorizado aquel espectáculo, suponía una tortura mayor a todo lo que había conocido antes.

Eria sucumbía a las pesadillas, muchas de ellas provocadas por su pasado, por smaug, por tener que separarse de Thorin , por sus padres, por la perdida de su hermano...Algo la hizo despertarse, podía escuchar la voz del enano que la llamaba. Logró abrir los ojos y vio al rey encadenado a la pared enfrente de ella. No tenia fuerza, pero debía encontrarla para ayudar a su rey, lo amaba tanto, después de tantos años sin él, nunca lo había olvidado, le necesitaba, había sido incapaz de amar a otro.

Estos pensamientos aclararon su mente, hizo fuerza contra el suelo y consiguió levantarse, dando tumbos, mareada.

-¿Pero que haces? Estúpida, te matarás!-le gritaba el enano.

-Thorin... susurraba Eria, completamente ida, se acercó poco a poco al rincón donde se encontraba el rey. Cayó sobre él, en respuesta Thorin la abrazó tanto como le permitieron las cadenas. Se quedaron en esa posición unos instantes. Deleitándose con la sensación que les provocaba el estar juntos, tan cerca. Hasta que Eria volvió a quedar inconsciente en los brazos de él. El enano se quedó más tranquilo y la acurrucó en su rgazo , apoyando la cabeza de la mujer en su cuello.

La respiración de Eria era agitada y muy fuerte, el moreno sabía que viéndola tan vulnerable no podría resistirse a besarla. Intentó acomodarla de manera que no pudiese ver su rostro. Mas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó algo húmedo bajar por su cuello. La separó un poco para ver que pasaba y entonces pudo ver como varias lágrimas caían por la cara de la mujer.

- Madre...Padre...fuego...-decía entre delirios.

Entonces el enano recordó el sueño que había tenido hacia unos días. Una niña pequeña que lloraba, abrazada a un muñeco de trapo de un gato, envuelta en llamas y escombros, mientras una sombra enorme se acercaba. Esa niña era Eria. Un recuerdo de algo que le habían contado en su juventud. El dolor de su pecho se volvió tan grande, que quiso encontrar una forma de aliviar su tristeza.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta la estaba besando tan necesitado, tan desesperadamente y apasionadamente que Eria despertó y cesó su llanto. Que felicidad sintieron, se eran tan necesarios que no creyeron que necesitaran respirar o separarse.

Se percataron de que alguien más estaba allí, vae separaron. Era Legolas que miraba algo incomodo aquella ansiada declaración de ó en la celda con un franco en las manos. Thorin no se fiaba de él, sin embargo Eria se aferró a su brazo, y lo bajó en el momento que este se puso a la defensiva. Ella sabía que la naturaleza del joven no era como la de su padre. El joven rubio se acercó y vertió el frasco en la boca de Eria muy lentamente. Las marcas comenzaron a desaparecer.

El enano lanzo una mirada agradecida a Legolas, ya que también había traído comida y una manta. El elfo le advirtió de que la mujer debía comer y descansar toda la noche. Probablemente estaría demasiado débil como para poder alimentarse por si misma. Thorin asintió y Legolas se marchó cerrando de nuevo la celda.

La pareja durmió un rato, cuando el enano despertó, Eria estaba mirándolo con una dulce sonrrisa en su cara como si digese "buenos días, dormilón". Las tripas le resonaron y ella le dijo a Thorin que comiese el primero. Luego de que terminó, le dio la sopa a Eria cucharada a cucharada.

Estaba delicioso y no podía evitar sonreír ante los cuidados y mimos de su rey.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha, se volvieron a abrazar y el moreno besó la frente de la castaña. Cojio del suelo la manta que el elfo había dejado, y se taparon. Ella se acurrucó todavía más entre sus brazos y así consiguieron dormir.

Ese día Thron sonó con la mujer sin rostro en Erebor. Una bonita muchacha que trabajaba en las fraguas enanas, era fuerte y testaruda. Por momentos se asemejaba a Eria.

Él sólo tenía 95 años, era joven e impulsivo tanto que quiso conocer a la mujer que trabajaba allí rodeada de hombres rudos y desde entonces que la vio por primera vez, algo se apoderó de su espíritu, de su corazón... algo mucho mayor que todo el oro o las joyas... el amor, el deseo de poseerla, de conquistarla. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Hasta el día en que mientras ella trabajaba en las fraguas en la madrugada, discutieron y el enano hizo que soltase el martillo para besarla apasionadamente.

Al otro lado de la fortaleza, los dos hermanos durin consolaban a Nambelle que sufría por la salud de su tía. Si esta se enteraba del compromiso de Thorin en su estado, ni siquiera lucharía por vivir, ya que su destino ya estaba marcado para que muriese. Bilbo inspeccionaba el terreno, buscando algún indicio de donde habían llevado a la compañía y que había sido de su amada Eria, el mediano estaba loco por ella desde el día en que lamió su mano y se prometió a si mismo encontrarla y rescatarla


	6. Excitación

El sueño se volvía cada vez más claro, Thorin se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía a pesar de todas sus lo rechazó, rechazó su beso y huyó por una puerta secreta que ni siquiera el joven príncipe conocía. La siguió por el pasadizo que daba a un templo a los pies de la montaña.

Aquel lugar era hermoso, lleno de piedras preciosas y el agua del río que formaba unas cascadas que bajaban a través del templo blanco. La mujer se adentró en el interior, vigilando que nadie la siguiese, mas Thorin había conseguido seguirla con cautela. Ella se dirigió al baño para quitarse los restos del trabajo en la fragua. Allí se desnudó y se metió en una enorme tina blanca llena de agua que llegaba desde un pequeña cascada, en ella también había flores y sales que desprendían un olor embriagador. Pero lo mas excitante era ver el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la muchacha. El deseo se apoderó de él, salió de su escondite dejando impactada a la joven. Sin embargo ésta no se tapó si no que se levantó para que él pudiese contemplarla. Este comenzó a desnudarse, se acercó a ella y puedo ver claramente su rostro. Era Eria mas joven pero sin perder su presencia natural. La besó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella para profundizalo. Poco a poco él se introdujo en la tina caliente. Ella metió las manos entre el frondoso pelo moreno del príncipe. Este comenzó a bajar por su cuello, provocandole pequeños gemidos y quejidos a ella. Besó y mordió con ansia sus pechos.

Se moría por penetrarla, le sensación que experimentaba era tan fuerte... había estado con otras mujeres enanas y humanas pero nunca nada como esto. Casi se desmaya cuando Eria comenzó a seguir con la lengua todos sus tatuajes hasta llegar a su considerable miembro, para cojerlo entre sus manos y lamerlo. Thorin no creía que fuese posible que fuese posible lo que ella iba a hacerle.

Los labios de Eria se apoderaron por completo de su miembro, terminado de volverlo loco.

- Ahhg! Eria...por Aule ...Mahal! Sigue así! Más!- pedía el enano.

Eria tenía un ritmo enloquecedor que llevaba al cielo a Thorin y le nubalaba la mente. La paró antes de venirse. No podía esperar más, quería estar dentro de ella, necesitaba poseerla. Sin embargo ella lo interrumpió.

- Yo...nunca...-balbuceo Eria con una expresión de tristeza.

Él la besó y una mirada de deseo y obsesión cubrió el rostro de Thorin.

- Mejor ... así serás solo mía- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. No podía soportarlo más.

Introdujo su miembro en el tibio y tierno interior de Eria. Al principio a ésta la encubrió el dolor, lo que frenó al enano. Pero en ese momento, ella le rogó entre sollozos, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos, sonrrojada, jadeante, con los labios entre abiertos y su cuerpo estremeciéndose y agitándose. Thorin creyó que ese instante seria el mas importante de su vida y lo atesoró en su corazón. Era tan intenso lo que le hacía sentir que entrelazó sus dedos con su mano y dejó caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

- Abrazame y no me sueltes- fue lo único que alcanzó a desir. Se quedaron unos momentos así, hasta que él se levantó de nuevo y lentamente fue envistiendola, esto suponía una tortura para Eria, que subia y bajaba sus caderas para que él se dejase llevar.

- Quiero que esto no sea sólo sexo, quiero hacerte el amor... solo a ti...el resto de mi vida...-le susurró Thorin.

Entonces las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas. Ella gritaba y gemía su nombre y él el de ella. Hasta que Eria se abrazó lo ma que pudo a él. Entonces susurró en su oído- te quiero- y con un grito desgarrador llegaba al orgasmo. Esto llevó a que Thorin la inundase por completo y la llenase con su calidez.

El rey despertó con una dolorosa excitación en su sexo, el semen rebosaba su corona y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Eria que estaba despierta gimiendo por su tacto.

- Thorin...-gemía ella- ...ahhh...mientras se ponía en la misma posición que en su sueño. Entonces se dio cuenta, la muchacha era Eria y el sueño era un recuerdo.

Se recolocó de nuevo, sentándose a un lado, avergonzado por haberse masturbado rozando su cuerpo con el de la mujer. Ella se levantó, lo abrazó y lo besó introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él. En ese momento las dudas asaltaron a Thorin, se sentía culpable por lo que sentía hacia otra mujer que no fuese Dolma. Y otras mas oscuras se alojaron en su cabeza ¿ Porque no la había recordado hasta ahora? ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿ Que había pasado con ellos después de eso?

Eria sabia que algo incomodaba al rey, lo dejó tranquilo unos instantes y le miró a los ojos a punto de llorar. En plena noche él había vuelto a amarla como en su primera vez , supo que lo había recordado. Era peligroso, pero sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Si averiguaba la verdad ¿la odiaría por ser una cobarde? ¿tendria la oportunidad de explicarle porque se fue? ¿ podría cambiar su destino como héroe de la leyenda


	7. La verdad

Justo en el preciso instante en que Eria iba a contarle al rey toda la verdad, apareció Bilbo, había dejado inconsciente a uno de los guardias, le había cogido las llaves para abrir las celdas. Eria salió de la celda y abrazó fuertemente al mediano.

-Sabía que lo lograrías- dijo feliz. Bilbo le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa avergonzada e inocente.

- Vamos, hay que liberar a los demás… Tengo un plan- dijo el saqueador al separarse de la mujer.

Liberaron a la compañía y siguieron a Bilbo hasta una zona por la que corría el río, el Hobbit les explicó que se debían meter en los barriles que los conducirían cerca de ciudad de Valle. Cuando todos los enanos estuvieron metidos, se dieron cuenta de que no eran suficiente y Nambelle, Eria y Bilbo debían ir nadando hasta donde pudiesen. Harta tarea para un Hobbit que por alguna razón no saben nadar. Se tiraron al río soltando las cuerdas que aprisionaban los barriles. Los elfos se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición y ahora los perseguían lanzándoles flechas desde las copas de los arboles que se extendían por el vasto terreno del rey Thranduil. Bilbo luchaba por mantenerse a flote, agarrándose a algunos barriles mientras los enanos despotricaban sobre su persona. Eria se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad del mediano y fue en su ayuda. Nambelle y ella estaba acostumbradas a todo tipo de terrenos y no por nada habían atravesado en barco el Mar del Este.

Consiguieron escapar y llegar a tierra un par de horas después de que la corriente amainase y permitiera a las mujeres y al saqueador emplear una cuerda para sacar los barriles del río. Sacaron a los enanos malhumorados de interior de estos.

Bilbo tenía que hablar con Eria sobre algo importante, le había traído la espada que el rey elfo le arrebató. La mujer se alegró tanto que cubrió al pequeño de besos y mimos, cosa que irritó sobremanera a Thorin. Al fin Eria tenía uno de los tres tesoros de la leyenda, pero eso también era un mal augurio, el fin se acercaba y sus amigos merecían saberlo.

Esa noche acamparon en el extremo del bosque, ya casi podía verse valle a lo lejos. Cazaron algún animal para comer y mientras cenaban, salió el tema del compromiso de Thorin con Dolma. El rey Thor cuando aún se encontraba en Erebor había determinado que su hijo se casaría con Dolma primogénita de una respetable casa de los enanos del norte. Escudo de Roble palideció ante el alarde que hacía su futura esposa sobre su ansiado compromiso y sobre el apasionado rey. En la cara de Nambelle se dibujó un profundo disgusto y dirigió su mirada hacia su tía, que sorprendentemente se mantenía impasible ante semejante conversación.

Estaba destrozada, pero no quería mostrarlo, eso significaría que era débil, nunca lloraba delante de otros. Pero las palabras de la enana la fustigaban como acero ardiendo, su amado rey había rehecho su vida sin ella, la esperanza que solía prevalecer en sus ojos de repente se esfumó. Se levantó, agarró la espada y comunicó al resto que iba a conseguir comida para el desayuno. Nambelle conocía muy bien a su tía, sabía que solo en la soledad lloraría y maldeciría a los desgraciados de los enanos.

Cuando Eria desapareció entre las sombras del bosque, Thorin se quedó muy inquieto, una punzada de dolor se plantó en su alma, un remordimiento oculto apareció. El no había hecho nada a lo que dar demasiada importancia pero aquella sensación venía de mucho antes. Estaba seguro de que la mujer lo odiaba.

Entonces Nambelle, decidió que era el momento propicio para contarles aquello que habían estado tanto tiempo ocultándoles.

-Voy a contaros una muy interesante, también, la historia de un héroe de la Tierra Media y la vida de una muchacha con mayor transcendencia que cualquiera conocida.

_En los comienzos de la primera era, uno de los nuestros, los Nylianos, fue elegido por los tres dioses para derrotar a la encarnación de Melkor, el brujo Nalruk Un, cuya maldad y ansias de poder habían sido preludio de los mayores desastres y guerras que se conocen. El elegido fue llamado al templo de Arja Gul situado a los pies de lo que ahora conocéis como la Montaña Solitaria. Los tres dioses le concedieron tres armas con tres piedras mágicas que aumentaban su poder._

_Una espada dorada y morada que se emparejaba con la joya verde de la esperanza, un escudo bañado en oro y plata hecho con un material divino que lo hacía prácticamente indestructible dotado con la piedra roja del valor, y por último, una majestuosa corona con una joya a la que vosotros llamasteis piedra del arca._

_El héroe tuvo que pasar por muchos obstáculos y pruebas, a pesar de su deber se enamoró de una hermosa princesa humana, pero no duró mucho pues la gran guerra llegó para desgracia de todos. Los ejércitos de hombres, elfos, enanos, animales y Nylianos se unieron comandados por él elegido para luchar contra el maligno que estaba al frente de gigantes, trolls, orcos y trasgos. Fue la batalla más grande y sangrienta que se recuerde, muchos murieron a manos de terrible Nalruk. Cuando el héroe por fin consiguió matarle, este último con las fuerzas que le quedaban atravesó al joven con su espada. Y así los dos perecieron como hito de la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad._

-¿Porque nos cuentas esto?- Preguntaron intrigados Fili y Kili que habían quedado tan impresionados como la compañía al escuchar la historia.

Una sombra oscura y triste pasó por los ojos de la muchacha.

-Porque mi tía Eria es la reencarnación del aquel héroe, y al igual que el comparte su destino de luchar contra la oscuridad para morir y convertirse en un mártir.

Todos los presentes se quedaron conmocionados por la noticia, agacharon sus cabezas en señal de respeto para que nos vieran sus ojos aguándose. Thorin sintió que su mundo terminaba allí, todas sus esperanzas se marchitaban como los pétalos de una flor ante aquella noticia. Se disponía a levantarse para pronunciarse al respecto, pero Nambelle lo interrumpió.

-Aún no he terminado ¿Deseáis conocer la historia de mi tía?

Los enanos se acomodaron de forma que pudiesen prestar más atención. Excepto Dolma que estaba harta de que todo lo que les sucedía estuviese relacionado con aquella maldita y estúpida mujer, sabía que su futuro marido sentía algo por ella, y eso la enfurecía aún más.

Eria nació como la ultima hija de la familia Galmenir, la casa real Nyliana. Al crecer la pequeña sorprendía con sus habilidades para lucha, coordinación, estrategia…y por otras cualidades no tan propias de su raza como la compasión, la bondad, el amor por la naturaleza y por otras razas.

La guerra se apoderó de nuestro reino, una batalla destruyó el castillo Mithnar, los orcos del sur asesinaron a la familia real, excepto a Eria que lloraba y gritaba por la vida de sus padres y de su hermano desaparecido, viendo como las llamas consumían su hogar.

No se sabe si por suerte o por desgracia, cuando un orco estaba intentando asfixiarla, Smaug el terrible hizo su aparición arrebatándole a la pequeña de entre los dedos al orco y quemándolo vivo.

Todos los enanos soltaron un grito de miedo y asombro.

-Eso es imposible, si un ser acaba en las garras del dragón, morirá- se pronunció Dolma y el resto de enanos escépticos asintieron.

- Dejadme continuar- pidió la joven y el rey hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

Smaug la llevó lejos, a su guarida, allí estuvo a punto de matarla, pero se sorprendió cuando la pequeña ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Esto dejo sin ganas de alimento a la bestia, la niña no se movía, permanecía así horas, con aquella expresión inerte en su rostro. Smaug no supo cuando comenzó a creer que aquella niña era hermosa o cuando le empezó a preocupar tanto su salud que salió a buscar comida para ella. Los primeros días no probó bocado, esto exasperaba al dragón, que se enfada y se dirigía a tumbarse en una esquina alejado de ella. Hasta que un día la pequeña se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde la inmensa criatura descansaba para acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Cuando Smaug despertó y no la vio en su lugar habitual se puso muy nervioso, para cuando se dio cuenta ella había empezado a llorar metida entre su pecho y su brazo. El dragón la miró unos instantes, había pasado la noche con él, la consoló lamiendo su bonito rostro. Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables.

Eria comenzó a referirse a él como Maestro, esto deleitó el ego del dragón que como agradecimiento le enseñó las lenguas de la Tierra Media (elfico, Kuzdul, el idioma de los hombres, el de los dragones, animales…) Otras culturas, armas, tipos de lucha y caza, además de historia mediante libros y conocimientos propios de un dragón con 2000 años de edad.

La niña se hizo muchacha cazando y ayudando a Smaug, que jamás la inmiscuyó en matanzas o ataques, deseaba conservar la inocencia de la joven.

Un día esta encontró a un joven de su raza, era su hermano, mi padre que había logrado escapar de las garras de los orcos, yendo a parar a una ciudad humana en la que creció y se enamoró de una bonita joven. Deseaba que su hermanita fuese a vivir con ellos. Eria lo meditó un tiempo y se lo comunicó a Smaug. No pareció agradarle la idea de dejarla marchar, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su pequeña, dejándola irse. Ella le prometió que algún día se verían de nuevo y volverían a vivir aventuras juntos.

La muchacha vivió un tiempo con su hermano, pero su espíritu ansiaba conocer mundo y la escusa perfecta llegó cuando, entre los escombros de su antiguo hogar halló el libro del héroe de la leyenda. Partió a conocer mundo con la escusa de buscar los tres tesoros, consiguió las piedras, pero no las armas. Hasta que llegó a Erebor. Este se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Trabajó durante sus primeros años como herrera en Valle, hasta el día en que el heredero al trono Thrain se presentó allí. Una vez examinadas las obras de la joven, la contrató para trabajar en las fraguas de Erebor.

Eria no podía estar más feliz, era todo un privilegio ver la fortaleza enana por dentro y aun más trabajar en ella. La presentó ante Thor, que se mostró muy reacio ante la elección de su hijo. Luego presentó a sus descendientes: Dis, la mujer enana más hermosa que mi tía había visto y él, Thorin segundo, príncipe heredero al trono. Eria se quedo sin aliento, se enamoró perdidamente de él en un instante, eso era francamente peligroso.

No debía enamorarse, el templo de Arja Gul había hallado su destino, esto luchaba continuamente con sus sentimientos hacia el príncipe enano. El día el joven Kazhad se presentó ante ella en las fraguas y correspondió su amor. Ella se rehusó, una y mil veces sabiendo que solo significaría un futuro de sufrimiento aun mayor del que esperaba. Esa noche Thorin se presentó en el templo y la poseyó de una forma dulce y apasionada. Ese día Eria decidió cambiar su destino, para poder llevar una vida con él. Su amor era infinito, pero estaba prohibido, los enanos no aceptarían a una Nyliana como princesa y futura reina, y menos Thor. Pasó el tiempo y el amor entre los dos fue tal que Thorin la desposó en secreto. Ese momento fue el más feliz para mi pobre y desdichada tía. Todo iba bien, hasta el aciago día en que Thor lo descubrió, separó a la pareja, y torturó a mi tía Eria, para finalmente desterrarla. La salud del príncipe fue mermándose y el rey decidió contratar los servicios del mago Saruman, que fabricó una poción que haría olvidar al príncipe todo con respecto a la mujer.

La joven intentó ver de nuevo a su esposo, sin lograrlo. Se enteró de que la piedra que le faltaba era la piedra del arca, así que se decidió a robarla. Pero no para ponerla en la corona sino para hacer un trato con el rey bajo la montaña y recuperar a Thorin. Esa noche entró por los pasadizos ocultos de Erebor y cuando estuvo a punto de coger la joya, notó una presencia detrás de ella, era su amado, se alegró tanto que descubrió su rostro pero el príncipe no reaccionó como esperaba y la atacó. Tratándola de ladrona y de enajenada por la forma en la que ella intentaba hacer que la reconociese. La despreció, como si jamás la hubiese conocido.

Eria logro escapar, pero no se llevó la piedra, ya era inútil, tenía el corazón hecho trizas, no sabía que más hacer. Esa fue la última noche que mi desdichada tía pasó en Erebor pues su sobrina había nacido y necesitaba de sus cuidados.


	8. Celos, mujeres y un mediano

-¡Infame! ¡Calumnias! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú y tu tía no sois más que unas embusteras! ¡Ansiáis el oro de Erebor, además de la piedra del arca! Como os atrevéis a insinuar eso del rey Thor y del que será el próximo rey bajo la montaña, Thorin! ¡Sois peores que las serpientes marinas del agujero marino del que provenís! ¡Traidoras! ¡Aliadas de esa maldita lagartija roja que nos arrebató nuestro hogar!- Comenzó a despotricar Dolma más que furiosa.

-Cierra esa bocaza que tienes, maldita enana o te cortaré la lengua- Pronunció Nambelle con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, levantándose, cogiendo su arma (un martillo) y acercándose a la mujer Kazhad. – ¡De verdad que no se que vio en ti mi tía, Escudo de Roble, pero seguro que el dragón Smaug sería mejor marido que tú! Tanto amor profesabas por Eria y luego de un estúpido hechizo ya ni la reconocías. ¡Es a vosotros a quien debería avergonzaros la conducta de vuestros reyes, que venderían a quienes más aman por el oro y las joyas!

Los enanos enfurecieron, no podía ser verdad lo que decía aquella muchacha, el Rey Thor era sabio y respetable, así como su nieto también lo era y no permitirían que nadie ensuciara esa visión.

Las dos mujeres se disponían a luchar, los enanos animaban a Dolma que lucharía para salvar la reputación del que era SÚ futuro esposo. Ninguno se había percatado de que el mediano había salido en busca de Eria. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, se sentía tan triste por ella, la dura vida que había llevado, para ser despreciada por quienes más quería y destinada a morir. Morir. Aquella palabra se hundía en el pecho de Bilbo, jamás permitiría que muriese. Por nada, ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por el estúpido de Thorin. Aunque le respetaba y le admiraba, sabía que Eria decía la verdad, ella siempre había sido sincera con él. No quería perderla y sabía que los de la compañía tampoco, incluido el rey. Casi llorando y fatigado llegó a donde se encontraba la mujer, que fumaba en una pipa con forma de dragón de un tono dorado y azul, mientras unas lagrimas caían por su cara. Estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol con la pierna izquierda doblada y la derecha extendida. Se llevó el brazo que sostenía la pipa, que estaba apoyado en su rodilla levantada, a la boca y cuando el humo salió de su boca, entonó una triste melodía.

_Oh, mi lord, más allá del mar,_

_Bajo la ilustre montaña_

_Entre hojas zafiro y arboles de oro,_

_Tras tres tesoros he de partir _

_Dejarte tras de mí para finalmente morir,_

_Ahora cuando las flores se mecen_

_Con el cálido viento,_

_ Ojalá transmitan mi lamento_

_Al fin puedo oír el campanar sonar, _

_Es mi funeral y allí llorándome estas,_

_Recordándome sí, mas es tarde ya…_

Cuando su voz se ahogó por el llanto, volvió a tomar otra calada, intentando no gritar y hundirse en el lamento. Miró hacia su derecha al escuchar unos pasos, pudo ver al saqueador con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, llorando por ella, ahora no cabía duda de que aquella era la verdad. Estaba incomoda, nunca nadie la había visto llorar, o eso creía ella, excepto Smaug. Era vulnerable, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Bilbo se abrazó a ella.

- No mueras… Por favor…no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros…- pronunciaba el pequeño hundido en el pecho de ella y sosteniendo su camisa con fuerza.

Eria no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible sin dañar al mediano y llorar desconsoladamente, esta vez sin contenerse al ver que un ser como el Hobbit había conseguido apaciguar su corazón y su mente. Bilbo… siempre le estaría agradecida. Cesaron el llanto, se miraron y rieron con complicidad, hasta que Eria escuchó el choque de dos armas, una de ellas muy conocida. Cogió a Bilbo de la mano y corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la compañía.

Nambelle y Dolma luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, y los enanos las vitoreaban como si fuese aquello un circo. Eria ante semejante espectáculo no pudo contenerse más, nadie lucharía sin su permiso. Thorin se había quedado paralizado, casi inerte al recordar todo lo sucedido mientras Nambelle narraba la historia, ahora lo veía claro, era como si lo hubiese vuelto a vivir, el dolor de haberla perdido. Había traicionado y despreciado al amor de su vida. Y su abuelo… como podía haberle hecho aquello, solo por las convencionalidades o…quizá, quizás fuera por el pacto con los enanos del norte, la familia de Dolma. Había sacrificado la felicidad de su nieto por el maldito oro, por un pacto, por la probable oposición de algunos enanos. Luego estaba su prometida, la quería o eso había pensado siempre, creyó que sería lo más parecido a enamorarse, algo que solo les sucedía a unos pocos enanos, ella lo cuidaba y mimaba incluso se había colado en la compañía para ayudarle, aunque estaba seguro de que su futura esposa lo amaba, él sabía que desde el primer momento que vio a Eria que aquello era distinto, algo que no había sentido jamás se apoderó de él sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo…y ahora se sentía como nunca pues Eria fue y ¿seguiría siendo su esposa?... debía averiguar si ella seguía amándole, de ser así, todo cambiaría.

El combate seguía hasta que una profunda voz que emergía del la espesura del bosque pronunció un conjuro:

- Ijnar Menu Drillnastir en!

Las armas que las mujeres sostenían estaban ardiendo, así que las soltaron antes de quemarse aun más las manos. Las llamas que envolvían la espada eran verdes y su luz provenía de Eria, en la que fueron puestas todas las miradas, pues su brazo también ardía con esa intensidad y color. Había unido la piedra de la esperanza con su espada y ahora ese nuevo poder le pertenecía. Su rostro se asemejaba temible, pues su expresión dejaba ver lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo.

- Si volvéis a combatir o a hacer algo como esto, yo misma os castigaré y os aseguró que esa vez no me contendré.

Su voz sonaba tan firme y seria que las dos mujeres sintieron un miedo atroz y cesaron la discusión. Nambelle conocía lo temible que podía ser su tía enfadada, una vez había degollado a varios orcos de una forma muy basta, por intentar hacerle daño a ella que cuando tan solo era una niña. Si se enfadaba no tenia piedad, ni tampoco demasiado control sobre sí misma, seguramente por contener siempre sus sentimientos. Era una persona que podía aparentar frialdad, pero Nambelle la había visto sonreír y hacer de una madre buena, cariñosa, comprensiva… hasta el día que la vio llorar en la oscuridad de la noche asomada a la ventana de su habitación. Quería ayudarla, su tía le contaba historias de Erebor desde niña, mas nunca imagino que un enano fuera la causa de su sufrimiento. Ansiaba conocer los enanos pensando en que quizás podría aliviar el corazón de la que para ella había sido como su madre y sin embargo esto era lo peor que podía haber pasado, su amado rey prometido, sin recordarla aún, malditos fueran todos aquellos malditos enanos.

Eria se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a pasar la noche lejos de aquellos idiotas, estaba demasiado irritada. Bilbo se ofreció a acompañarla, esta aceptó, pero cuando los demás se lo pidieron la mujer les lanzó una mirada que les heló el cuerpo.


	9. Amor hobbit

Eria y Bilbo se habían perdido en el bosque. Ella estaba muy enfada por lo que el pequeño saqueador iba a su lado en silencio. Llegaron a un claro, lleno de flores blancas bañadas por la luz lunar. Era hermoso o eso pensó el mediano, aunque creyó que Eria no lo apreciaría de la misma manera, se equívoco. La mujer se arrodilló para poder mirr las y loerlas detenidamente, algo había en ellas que, desde su más tierna infancia, le encantaba. Todos creían que era una persona demasiado sería y fría,nada más lejos de la realidad. Bilbo sabía que ella no era lo que aparentaba, era débil, bonita,sensible y delicada como aquellas flores, como los tapetes de la cuaderna de su madre. La sonrrisa de Eria era melacolica, triste, era como si se a hubiese guardado todo este tiempo.

- Bilbo, voy a salvar a mi maestro, a pesar de lo que piensen los enanos.

El pequeño saqueador no sabía como reaccionar, conocía la naturaleza destructiva de Smaug,pero al mismo tiempo entendía la postura de Eria. Era como padre para ella, a pesar de todas las maldades que habia hecho. Bilbo decidió mostrarle su apoyo, agarró su mano y ella le dedicó una preciosa sonrrisa, aunque seguía manteniendo un atisbo de tristeza. Decidieron que pasarían la noche allí, Eria llevaba algo de licor en su casaca y podrían divertirse un poco. No estaban muy lejos e la compañía pues aun se escuchaba las voces de sus escandalosos amigos.

Thorin parecía muy preocupado y enfadado consigo mismo, su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba ella cerca.¿como no se había dado cuenta antes?. Era su mujer...,su esposa...eso reconfortó su ser momentamente, sólo ella conseguía esas reacciones en él. Debía hablar con ella, pero no parecía un buen momento, además estaba la cuestión de Dolma, habían mantenido una relación durante años y sin embargo... Eria ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y le hacía estremecerse con solo mirarla.

Primero fue junto a su prometida que se vendaba la mano ligeramente quemada por el incidente con Eria y su sobrina. La enana estaba muy molesta,pero le alivió el hecho de que Thorin acudiese a ayudarla y se preocupase por el estado de su mano. Un tercero obserbaba atentamente los cuidados que su rey le proporcionaba a la enana. Luego el moreno llamó a sus sobrinos para que lo acompañasen a buscar a Eria y a Bilbo e invitarlos a cenar con ellos,además de que Thorin necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente. Cuando llegaron al claro, descubrieron a un hobbit y una nyliana con unos grados de más de alcohol encima. Ella empleaba la magia para adoptar la apariencia de los enanos y divertir a Bilbo con cabriolas e inocentes burlas a su comportamiento. El mediano no podía dejar de reír, el colmo fue cuando esta adopto la forma de Thorin y se puso a cantar, bailar y hacer cabriolas como si fuese un chiquillo, Bilbo no podía soportarlo y se encojio en el suelo llorando de risa.

Eria volvió a su forma normal y, cuando casi había llegado a junto del saqueador , tropezó, cayendo sobre este y besandolo en un descuido accidental. Ella se separó, tapando su boca con un gesto avergonzado propio de una muchacha enamorada al recibir su primer beso, ese gesto tan dulce preocupó a Thorin. Él ya había visto esa expresión antes,la tenia como algo que solo el podía provocarle y ahora otro lo había conseguido también. Para sorpresa de los presentes, Bilbo de puso serio, hizo el brazo de Eria a un lado y volvió a besarla de un aroma tierna y profunda, por un momento ella cerró los ojos, pero lo separó de inmediato.

- No puedo Bilbo...- dijo ella apenada- no es bueno que te enamores de mi...

Bilbo estaba dolido, muy muy dolido y enfadado por el rechazo.

- ¡¿Porque?! ¡¿ Porque no puedes?! ¡¿ Es por tu raza!? ¡¿ No soy suficiente!? O acaso...- Bilbo se quedó pensandolo, los celos se apoderaron de él- ¡¿ Sigues enamorada de Thorin, verdad?! ¡Después de todo bloque te he hecho pasar! ¡ Va a casarse, Eria, con una mujer de su raza! Tendrá que ocuparse de un reino...y los otros enanos...no te aceptarán.

- ¡Crees acaso que no lo sé, hobbit!- esta vez fue la mujer quien lo cortó- y también sé que voy a morir y que, cuando eso suceda, dejare de ser un estorbo. No te en mores de mi Bilbo Bolson, no soy una buena persona- suspiró y se tranquilizó un momento - Bilbo... yo te quiero mucho, pero no puedo evitar amar a Thorin, lo intenté, intenté estar con otros seres para olvidarle... lo único que logré fue hacerles daño y volver a quedarme sola. No quiero hacerte daño, te quiero demasiado como para hacerte eso- pronunció dificultosamente conlq voz ahogada por el llanto tono sabía que me sentiría así de nuevo, cuando le volví a ver, estaba cambiado por la edad. Supongo que la frialdad le ayudó a superar la perdida de su hogar y de su familia. Se nota que ya no siente lo mismo por mi, su amor no fue suficiente para luchar y romper el hechizo. Han pasado cien años, cien añosque esperé su vuelta, tenia la esperanza de que un día apareciese alegando que había recuperado sus recuerdos y que deseaba recuperarme a mi.- ya no podía contener su rabia y su dolor,las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella.- Ahora ya es tarde para él y para mi...

Esto golpeó a Thorin como un maza, en su mente, en su pecho , en su alma... hizo fuerza para no soltar una alarido de disgusto y aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus azulados ojos.

Ella era la única persona con la que quería estar, debía hacérselo entender, tenía que saber que la recordaba y la amaba con todo su ser, que jamas la dejaría sola de nuevo. Bilbo que también sintió el dolor de las palabras de Eria, se levantó, antes de que el rey llegase hasta donde se encontraban, solatando unas palabras que lo cambiarían todo:

- Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, porque te amo, Eria- se hizo el silencio en el bosque, solo se podía escuchar como el viento mecía los árboles.


	10. Cortejo y un misterio lejano

Eria se había quedado petrificada cuando se dio la vuelta y miró a Bilbo que permanecía con una mirada seria y decidida. Había un olor familiar en el entorno, que pronto supo de quien era pues Thorin, Fili y Kili salieron de entre la espesura. La expresión de Thorin era sumamente dura y fría, estaba conteniéndose mucho, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar sus puños, deseaba romperle la cabeza al dichoso saqueador. Era SÚ mujer, pero esperó la respuesta de Eria. Esta ni siquiera contestó, algo había atraído su atención, un pequeño rugido a muchos quilómetros de allí. El oído de los Nylianos era muy fino, así como su vista y su olfato, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir:

- tengo que irme, volveré al amanecer-.

A ninguno le dio tiempo a replicar, pues la mujer había salido corriendo en dirección norte a toda velocidad. Thorin y Bilbo se lanzaron miradas reprochantes y osadas, no podía el rey enano creer semejante deshonra, tener que competir con un Hobbit por el amor de una mujer.

Fili y Kili se interpusieron antes de que empezasen a golpes, intentando pensar una forma de calmarlos o hallar una solución. Entonces una idea pasó por sus mentes.

- Los dos competiréis por Eria…- dijo Fili tirando de su tío.

- …mediante el cortejo, ella decidirá- completo Kili mientras agarraba al mediano.

Establecieron unas reglas por las cuales no se permitiría la intervención de terceros, ni siquiera ellos que ya estaban bastante ocupados intentado, fallidamente, cortejar a Nambelle. No podían inmiscuirse en momentos clave, ni destruir un obsequio del contrario, no se podía utilizar la posición de Thorin con Dolma como golpe bajo. Su límite de tiempo se encontraba en la llegada a Erebor para lo cual no quedaba mucho. El mediano y el enano se miraron y asintieron, pero… no sabían cómo cortejarla, para que ella lo entendiese como tal. Podían empezar cada uno mediante sus distintas costumbres, aunque ante la falta de tiempo la única opción estaba en preguntar a su pequeña sobrina Nambelle. Algo que sin duda aprovecharían también los más jóvenes del grupo.

Volvieron con la compañía, los sobrinos de escudo de roble anunciaron las intenciones del enano y el Hobbit, además de las reglas establecidas para que a ningún enano se le ocurriese interferir. Dolma enfureció, se sintió tal dolida que no fue capaz de soportarlo, le grito a Thorin mil improperios y se alejó del grupo. El enano iba a seguirla cuando una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

- Yo iré- Dijo Dwalin con una profunda sensatez, Thorin se dio cuenta al fin de los sentimientos de su mano derecha hacia su prometida, por ello aparecían regalos y ofrendas sin autor para ella. El enano respetaba tanto a su rey que siempre había permanecido en la sombra, hasta ahora.

A todos les extraño que Thorin compitiese con Bilbo por una mujer como Eria, hasta que este se pronunció y estableció como recuperados sus recuerdos. Nambelle no sabía lo que había pasado, mas lo intuía, sabía que su tía se sentía atraída por Bilbo por su naturaleza afable y dulce, pero también que sus sentimientos por Thorin jamás la dejaron y al parecer al enano tampoco, pues aunque la olvidase, el estableció que su corazón aun latía por ella. Era en cierto modo una alegría para la muchacha ya que ansiaba ver a la única familia que le quedaba feliz.

En un momento se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba y tuvo miedo por lo que hubiese podido pasar, al ver su angustia, Fili y Kili le contaron lo sucedido. Era extraño que Eria se apartase del grupo y saliese corriendo así, pero sabía que si decía que al amanecer volvería, así lo haría. Ahora que vieron la oportunidad los dos hermanos le preguntaron sobre el cortejo en su raza, llamando a su tío y al mediano para que atendiesen. Nambelle sabía que debía explicarlo bien pues en su raza era arduo complicado el asunto del cortejo por lo que tendría que comenzar por el método de crianza en el mar del Este. Todos los enanos ya sea por aburrimiento o curiosidad formaron un círculo alrededor para escucharla.

Comenzó explicando cómo desde su más tierna infancia los Nylianos, hombre o mujer, debían aprender el arte de la lucha. Destacando el hecho de que en la fase adulta las mujeres solían ser las más fuertes y habilidosas, por lo que ostentaban altos cargos. En el caso de Eria, era una reina y por lo tanto una de las más fuertes y sabias de su raza, pues también se estudiaba historia y estrategia. Cuando la mujer había vuelto de Erebor se hizo cargo de su sobrina, pero también de su pueblo, ayudando en todo cuanto le era posible sin dejar de lado sus obligaciones para con su pequeña Nambelle. Todos le consideraban una reina buena y bondadosa como no se recordaba, sabia y segura en combate pues la mayor parte de las veces, ella y su escuadrón (formado por siete mujeres y dos hombres) defendían el pueblo de los ataques de los orcos o trasgos. En su raza había muy pocos hombres, por lo que las mujeres eran dominantes, solo si una mujer se mostraba sumisa ante un hombre, era amor, pues ese hombre la habría cortejado, cuidado y mimado como nadie. La mayoría de métodos de cortejo consistían principalmente en obsequios, en armas o cosas útiles, mas aquello no se podía aplicar a su tía, ni a ella, pues siempre había gozado con la naturaleza y las cosas simples.

Eria amaba las flores, los arboles, la música, tocaba un instrumento similar a una ocarina de madera que fue puliendo con los años hasta convertirla en una autentica obra de arte, casi todos los instrumentos le gustaban, pero solo sabia tocar medianamente el arpa y el violín. Aun así la mayor pasión de Eria era el dibujo y la escritura, amaba retratar todo cuanto le maravillaba, bosques, animales e incluso personas, no descartaba que tuviese algún dibujo de los enanos, Nambelle sabia cuanto gozaba de la compañía, considerándolos como a su familia. Esto emociono un poco a los enanos pues también le habían cogido cariño a aquellas dos simpáticas compañeras de viaje. Otra cosa de la cual gustaba era de los vestidos aunque nunca se pondría uno delante de ellos, era demasiado vergonzosa para eso, aunque quizás alguno de ellos podría conseguirlo. Aparte había un ritual de cortejo mediante el cual las mujeres fumaban en sus pipas una especie de afrodisiaco potentísimo, que las desinhibía y provocaba que hicieran una danza para atraer al sexo opuesto o incluso a otras razas. La falta de varones provocaba que se unieran a otros seres, como elfos o humanos, aunque lo de los enanos no era muy frecuente, pues eran demasiado toscos en su mayoría como para ser realmente sinceros con sus sentimientos, algo que las Nylianas valoraban muchísimo.

Por último debían saber que si alguno era escogido se sucedería la impregnación, consistente en tener relaciones sexuales y mediante estas, las Nylianas bebían un poco de sangre de su pareja para marcarla con su esencia y al mismo tiempo alargar o acortar su vida para ajustarse a la del otro. Thorin le preguntó si Eria no se había impregnado ya en él, pues habían mantenido relaciones de jóvenes, era posible, mas Nambelle le advirtió que la impregnación se puede realizar hasta tres veces, si no se completa el rito y por lo que la muchacha dedujo de su olor, Thorin no llevaba del todo la esencia de su tía posiblemente porque no había concluido el rito. Otra cosa importante era que su raza podía tener hijos, casi de cualquier otra raza, lo que se denominaba mestizos, como lo era ella, nacida de un Nyliano y una humana.

Thorin y Bilbo asintieron, era todo un reto, pero antes de ponerse a trabajar en sus regalos, Bilbo tubo una pequeña duda con respecto al ajuste de vida, si habían pasado cien años desde que vio a Thorin por última vez, ¿Qué edad tendría?

- ¿Cuánto podéis vivir los Nylianos?- pregunto el saqueador.

- Entre 700 y 800 años ¿ Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Nambelle

- Me preguntaba qué edad tendríais puesto que las dos parecéis jóvenes.- dijo Bilbo quedamente.

- Yo tengo 112 años y mi tía Eria tiene 229- dijo tan tranquilamente.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, Eria era mucho mayor que ellos, Nambelle era bastante más mayor que Fili o Kili, estos palidecieron. Nambelle se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo:

- Nos sentimos como unas asaltacunas, pero en la equivalencia de edad, si fuésemos enanas seriamos más jóvenes que vosotros y si fuésemos hobbits seriamos unas crías.

Esto los alivió y se pusieron manos a la obra, mañana llegaría Eria y debían tener preparados sus regalos si querían conquistarla, meditaron también las costumbres, Dwalin intentaba recordarles el aspecto de la sinceridad, tendrían que declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos, algo que por vergüenza o testarudez les costaría a horrores.

Lejos de allí, Eria había descubierto el cadáver de una especie de dragón del bosque, escuchó unos latidos que provenían del interior de un enorme pino. Allí estaba un pequeño huevo, con una pequeña criatura aún viva en su interior. Probablemente aquel dragón, de tamaño pequeño era su madre y por los signos de su cuerpo la habían matado los wargos de Azog. Eria cogió el huevo con cuidado, lo metió en su bolsa y volvió a irse por donde vino, debía tener mucho cuidado por si los orcos aun estaban cerca.


	11. Rivales

Thorin se había pasado la noche pensando en un regalo adecuado para Eria. La única idea decente que se le ocurrió fue hacerle un pequeño broche para trenzar su largo y bello cabello rizo, decorándolo con algunas gemas o joyas que resaltaaen sus ojos o el tono de su piel. Era un obsequio típico del cortejo enano, conociendo a la mujer, lo entendería y si le correspondía plenamente dejaría que fuese él quien trenzara su pelo y colocase el broche.

Por otra parte Bilbo, sabía que Eria gozaba de las cosas naturales y sencillas, así que le hizo un preciosa corona con las flores que cojio en el claro. Era preciosa, de colores cálidos y blancos, exquisitamente trabajada pues el pequeño hobbit era todo un maestro en cuanto a trabajos manuales.

La mujer llegó con las primeras luces del alba, estaba agotada. Se arrodilló en el suelo cuando por fin comprendió que sus amigos estaban bien y que había escapado de milagro de los wargos. No había llevado su espada con ella en un descuido que podría haber resultado fatal. Se fijó en lo enanos, esperaba que estuviesen todos a salvo, la mayoría dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo, rápidamente la mujer se percató de la ausencia del mediano, de Dolma y de dos enanos más que suponía por el olor se trataban de Thorin y Dwalin. Estaba preocupada , hasta que algo de muchas mas relevancia ocurrió en el interior de su bolsa. Sacó con cuidado el huevo que había comenzado a abrirse. Eria fue ayudando a la pequeña criatura a salir del cascarón, mientras unos fuertes chillidos salían de su interior.

Los demás habían llegado, pero Eria estaba tan sumamente concentrada y emocionada por el momento que iba a acontecer que n se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que todos la rodearon y vieran atónitos como se comenzaban a entrever unas pequeñas garras y un hocico blandito y suave. Eria sacó todo el recubrimiento dejando ver la figura de un pequeño dragoncito blanco,este poseía una mirada tierna, distinta a la del resto de su raza, no tenia escamas sino unas plumas extremadamente suaves incluso sus alas se asemejaban a las de los pájaros, su complexión era muy distinta a la de la mayoría de dragones.

La compañía había despertado con el estruendo armado por el pequeño o debería decir la pequeña, pues era una hembra. De la pequeña criatura salio un chillido dirigido a Eria y que solo esta pudo entender. Se abrazó a la pequeña dregoncita con fuerza, aquellas palabras derritieron su corazón: Mamá.

Sabia las responsabilidades que tenía, sabia la suerte que correría y todos los problemas que había sufrido la noche anterior, pero contra todo pronostico, decidió adoptarla y criarla el tiempo que le fuese posible. Sabía lo mucho que los dragones ambicionaban el oro, pero también que no todos los dragones eran malvados, por lo que su misión seria enseñarle a valorar otras cosas por encima de la riqueza, para así asegurarse de que no causara ningún mal a la Tierra Media.

Cuando lo enanos iban a protestar por la desfachatez de tener a un dragón consigo (aunque fuese sólo una cría), Eria percibió un olor proveniente de Dolma y Dwalin, era el típico olor después de una noche de pasión. La Nyliana enfureció. ¿Como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Thorin?. Se incorporó, arremetiendo contra ella, pero Dwalin se interpuso, aclarando los hechos.

- Nuestro rey Thorin Escudo de Roble y el hobbit Bilbo Bolsón han decidido cortejarte, por lo tanto ahora Dolma es mía.- la enana no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la afirmación del que ahora se suponía su nuevo prometido.

Eria se quedo paralizada unos segundos intentando asimilar la información, aquello no podía estar pasando. Comenzó a temblar y a sonrrojarse tanto que sus piernas apenas eran capaces de sostenenerla, ninguno de los presentes esperaba esa reacción, una reacción dulce y tierna como la de una muchacha que asiste a la declaración de su primer amor. Cogió a la pequeña reptiliana en blazos como sus temblorosas manos le permitieron y se situó en un rincón alejado del resto. Debía elegir entre un hobbit y un enano, nunca imaginó aquella situación, así que se decantó por la sinceridad, ese seria el factor diferencial. El que primero expresase su sentir, sería el elegido.

Bilbo acudió el primero a su lado, entregándole la hermosa corona, la mujer se sintió muy agradecida, aquel obsequio era fantástico, ella adoraba la delicadeza de los trabajos manuales, sobretodo aquellos que requerían tanta destreza y tiempo cono aquel. No pudo evitar poner una mueca avergonzada, y besar la mejilla del saqueador como agradecimiento. Esto puso celoso al rey enano, que se acercó con brusquedad.A continuación le tendió una mano a Eria en la que se encontraba un broche de un considerable tamaño, pues ocupaba toda la palma de su mano. Ella lo cogió entre sus manos, estaba muy elaborado, probablemente ya llevaba mucho haciéndolo, quizás varias noches. Estaba hecha en plata con elaborados dibujos y esmeraldas incrustadas, se fijó un poco más divisando una inscripción en kuzdul que decía:

"Te llevo en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos" "Mi amada esposa".

Eria no podía creerlo, eso significaba que Thorin había recuperado la memoria, y ahora también deseaba recuperarla a ella como esta siempre había soñado. Había rechazado a su prometida, había desafiado todas las leyes enanas y había sacrificado su honor para volver a tener una oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. No lo pudo evitar, en unos instantes todos esos pensamientos, todo el alivio que sintió después de cien años de espera se desvordaron por sus ojos. Entre lágrimas vio las manos del enano que estaban sumamente magulladas por rascar y pulir aquel metal. Se avergonzó tanto de que la viesen así, llorando, que se tapó el rostro con las manos. Con unas simples palabras había perdonado todo, resuelto todo, era por eso que le había amado en un pasado y era por esa misma razón por la que supo que lo amaría siempre.


	12. Una ciudad de hobres y hielo

No podía ser , Eria no acababa de creerselo pues su rey al fin la recordaba. Sin embargo, ¿que hacer ahora? Se sentía muy atraída por el mediano, pero Thorin siempre había estado en su corazón y en sus pensamientos. Hacer algo con Bilbo podría considerarse traición, además de herir los sentimientos del enano.

Cuando recibió los regalos apenas supo reaccionar, se hizo una trenza rápida y coloco el broche con sumo cuidado, también puso la corona de flores de Bilbo en su cabeza. Debía recompensar su esfuerzo, aunque no había tomado una decisión, por lo que debía ser algo que dejase claro su interés sin dar lugar a una respuesta clara. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. La reacción del rey fue extraña pues en el momento que los jugosos labios de Eria rozaron su mejilla, se apartó como si quemasen. Lo que sonsacó una sonrrisa tímida y sincera a la mujer.

Ahora se dirigían a ciudad de Valle, el final del camino estaba próximo. Fili , Kili y Nambelle se divertían chinchando a Bofur y a Dwalin, que constantemente era defendido por Dolma, esta parecía resplandecer desde que el rudo enano se le declarara. Era sorprendente como los enanos era tan explícitos con respecto al romance, pues durante las noche anteriores se podían oír sus gemidos en medio del bosque, para los enanos era algo normal, mas Nambelle, Eria y Bilbo eran incapaces de aguantar el rubor que les subía al escucharlos. Eria empezaba a desear tomar una decisión cuanto antes, quería tener aquello que ahora la enana tenía. Nambelle era más inocente, más joven pero también tenia ganas de decidirse.

Eso era un problema, pero los que se avecinaban la torturaban. Debía convencer al dragón de dejar Erebor, había algo que la asqueaba y la preocupaba pues sospechaba que su maestro había sido poseído por algún ser oscuro, lo que explicaría su cambio de conducta, o quizás podría haber atacado Erebor porque se había enterado de lo sucedido con su matrimonio y el rey Thor. Smaug había cometido fechorías en el pasado, pero nunca matanzas como la producida en Valle y el reino enano. Eria lo había pillado una vez amenazando a una familia, ella consiguió para ralo antes de que los redujera a cenizas, desde entonces le había prometido que jamas volvería a hacer algo así. Ella creía fielmente en sus palabras puesto que todos los años que estuvieron separados supo de avistamientos pero nunca atacó a nadie.

Las opciones no eran nada agradables, si Smaug había atacado Erebor por ella significaría que ella era la culpable de mucho sufrimiento y del sufrimiento de Thorin, si era la otra... mucho se temía que su final estaría cerca. Con estos pensamientos llegaron a Valle. Fueron recibidos por Bardo capataz entre los hombres. Este se mostró muy hostil ante la aparición de los enanos. Dos elfos del bosque negro, que ahora estaban allí, le habían informado de las intenciones de la compañia. Estos eran Legolas y Tauriel, que los habían seguido desde su reino por orden de Thranduil. El humano pronunció unas palabras que tensaron aun más el ambiente:

- No tiene derecho, no tienes derecho a entrar en la montaña.

A lo que el rey contestó con una profunda e intimidante voz: soy el único que puede.

Eria entendía las dos posturas pues también el reino humano había sufrido la ira del dragón. Por lo que decidió intervenir:

- ¿ Así que eres tú el hijo prodigo?- dijo con una voz socarrona. Bardo la miró extrañado y molesto.

- ¿ Quién eres? ¿ De qué conoces a mi padre?- preguntó a voces.

- Deberías mostrar un poco mas de respeto- alego Nambelle de forma autoritaria y firme - estas ante la reina Nyliana.

Bardo volvió a dirigir su vista a la mujer con una expresión enigmática. Este había recorado una historia que le había contado su padre cuando era pequeño, pues cuando este era joven se había escapado de casa para ser acorralado por unos hombres que pretendían secuestrarle y luego matarle. Pero estos no contaron con una muchacha que cayó desde uno de los tejados y con una maestría y rapidez increíbles se había desecho de ellos en unos segundos. La mayoría de aquellos malechores no podrían volver a andar en su vida después de aquellos golpes. La joven tendió su mano al muchacho como si nada sucediese ayudándole a levantarse: - estáis muy lejos de casa principito, este es un lugar peligroso sobretodo para alguien como vos, deberíais volver, vuestra familia estará preocupada. Y tal y como había aparecido despareció. Lo que más enfatizaba su abuelo eran la forma de las orejas y la belleza de la muchacha. Por aquella descripción aunque con unos años más debía tratarse de ella.

- Tú salvaste a mi padre- inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto- - es todo un placer conocerte.

Eria se río, tapando su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

- No es necesario que me trates así, no debes preocuparte pues seré yo quien se ocupe Smaug. No sera un problema vuestro a partir de ahora.

Todos parecían impresionados, algunos desconfiaban de sus intenciones, pero se callaron al escuchar su historia.

- Si no es demasiada molestia, ¿ podrías darnos cobijo?- propuso Eria muy educada mente, a lo que este a regañadientes respondió que sí.

Valle había sufrido mucho por los ataques del dragón, tanto que la comida escaseaba y el tiempo permanentemente frío e invernal no ayudaba. Comieron un poco y bebieron cuanto pudieron. Eria aprovechó la ocasión para charlar con su sobrina sobre unos hermosos vestidos que había traído desde su tierra. Estos de seguro agradarían muchos a sus pretendientes por lo que se fueron a la habitación a arreglarse para ellos. Estaban seguras de que el traje de princesa nyliana de Nambelle les encantaría y lo atontados que se quedarían ante el vestido de reina de Eria, que además era el vestido de bodas propio de la casa real.

Se los pusieron, arreglaron sus cabellos en trenzas como sabían que era típico de la raza enana. Nambelle llevaba un trenza muy gruesa y larga adornada por flores rosadas y verdes, muestras que su tía llevaba una trenza recogida al rededor de su cabeza. Colocó el broche de Thorin y decoró el resto con las flores de la corona de Bilbo. Eran de tonos dorados y blancos que favorecían el color de sus ojos verdes. Bajaron entre risas y murmullos en su lengua. Abajo se escuchaba el jaleo de los enanos, que cantaban animadas canciones sobre las aventuras en lugares lejanos. Se notaba la embriaguez que tenias, pues cuando todo se quedo en silencio.

Primero salió Nambelle, se quedaron paralizados por ella, sobretodo los más jóvenes que tenían una expresión desconcertante en su cara, era algo parecido al asombro con algo más, quizás deseo. El vestido era azul y verde, ajustado al cuerpo, pero con algunos volantes y unas mangas largas semejantes a los atuendos orientales. No podía estar mas bonita, hasta que una visión todavía mas impactante entró en escena.

Un hermoso recojido floral, adornando una una ostentosa corona de oro que se encontraba en su final con el broche de Thorin. El vestido era blanco, ajustado, con el cuello alto bordado en hilos de oro y plata que bajaban por su espalda formando dibujos elaboradisimos, estos dejaban porciones de piel al descubierto. En la parte delantera el pecho podía entre verse entre el encaje. Las mangas también eran largas como las del vestido de Nambelle. La falda tan extensa y elaborada como el resto. El corazón de Thorin y el de Bilbo se pusieron a dar botes como si no hubiese mañana. Nambelle se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, muestras la mayor se ponía una caperuza de un pelo blanco y brillante, para salir a pasear. Se paró en la puerta, había tomado una decisión, así que llamó a Bilbo para que la acompañase. Esto no gusto demasiado al rey, así que incomodo se revolvió en su asiento hasta decidirse a seguirlos.

Eria y Bilbo estaban parados no muy lejos del lago helado que cruzaba Valle. Hablaban pausadamente, entonces Bilbo lloró, ella le abrazó y besó con ternura para después sonrreirle, secó las lágrimas del mediano y este también sonrió. Thorin se sintió morir. Eria había elegido a Bilbo, una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él.¿ Porqué? ¿Porqué? ¿Porque no lo había elegido a él? Y con toda su ira se acercó a la pareja.

Agarró a Eria por el brazo, arrastrándola junto al rí una terrible discusión, no sabía lo que salía por su boca, lo único que se escuchó decir fue:

- Traidora...¿Porque no soy suficiente? ...¡No mereces esto! Y a continuación arrancarle el broche del pelo para tirarlo al lago.

La mujer no se lo pensó un segundo, el dolor en su pecho la dejaba sin aire, pudo ver cómo su preciado tesoro caía lentamente de las manos de Thorin al agua. Eria se lanzó a por él. El agua estaba congelada, su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado por momentos. Comenzaba a notar como la congelación llegaba a su interior, consiguió cogerlo.

Fuera se había armado un tremendo espolio pues Bilbo había alertado a Nambelle sobre lo sucedido. Nambelle hecho a correr seguida por los demás, llorando temiedose lo peor.

- ¡No lo entendéis! Nuestra raza es muy vulnerable al agua fría, proveninos del sur, si uno de los nuestros cae en aguas norteñas no vuelve a salir- gritaba la joven descorazonada.

Thorin se lanzó al agua, los enanos no eran buenos nadando, pero consiguió abrazarla en las profundidades. Ella tenía el broche entre sus manos y su pecho.

Salieron a la superficie, la tendió sobre la nieve. Su piel se había vuelto de un color morado oscuro, no respiraba. Thorin introdujo el aire en sus pulmones y presionó su pecho hasta que ella expulso el agua volviendo a respirar. No soltaba su regalo de cortejo, sus dedos permanecían cerrados sobre este. Nambelle la cogió y la llevó en brazos hasta la casa, la metió en la cama. Fue a la chimenea y puso una manta imnifuga sobre el fuego, quemaba al tacto pero no ardía. La muchacha la cogió como si no le quemase. La colocó sobre su tía, que despacio fue recuperando su color.

Bilbo fue junto al rey enano y le propino un fortísimo y sonoro bofetón. El resto de los que allí estaban se pusieron muy tensos, sobretodo los enanos.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Thorin! ¡No te la mereces!- le gritó el mediano.

A lo que Thorin respondió indignado y dolido: - ¡ Lo sé! ¡Por eso te ha elegido a ti!

- ¡No! - gritó el saqueador- ¡ella!..ella.. me rechazó...- dicho esto agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

El rey se quedó de piedra, se sentía muy culpable antes, pero ahora era más de lo que podía soportar. Se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba ella, no sin antes poner una mano en el hombro de Bilbo y mostrarle su apoyo y animo, pues por un momento él sintió lo mismo que ahora debía sentir el mediano.

Llegó al lado de la cama donde yacía Eria de lado, respirando con dificultad, sufría mucho dolor porque el frío había llegado a sus órganos internos. Él cogió con delicadeza su mano, ante el contacto ella abrió los ojos despacio. Thorin se esperaba una mueca de odio o enfado por lo sucedido, mas Eria sólo sonrió. El rey enano no puedo evitar que las lágrimas ahogaran su voz y nublaran su vista. Llevó la mano de la mujer a su cara, besándola con amor y esmero, haciendo que acaricia se su mejilla.

Ordenó a todos que salieran de allí. Un viejo amor había renacido de sus cenizas más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora, en el siguiente puedo avisar ya de que será movidito. ¿Volveran Thorin y Eria a ser marido y mujer? ¿ Qué será del pobre Bilbo? Quizás haya alguien que se encariñe con él y sea su nuevo amor. ¿ Qué será de Smaug y las sospechas que se ciernen sobre la Tierra Media


End file.
